


Two words; not so simple to say

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Eren Yeager has made mistakes in his life, and is now known as a bad boy and somewhat unnecessarily icy cold. Armin Arlert is a good catholic boy, what happens when a certain spark appears?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile back, maybe posting it again and seeing if it gets any attention will get my inspiration back

A dark stormy night in Chicago leads to a break in, and two murders. Happen. Carla Yeager and her husband Dr.Yeager. Their five year old son Eren Yeager was left behind and cowered in a closet. He had lost his beloved dog not even a few days ago and now this. He could hardly stand this. It was scaring him and he couldn't move. After hearing the gunshots he stayed in his hiding spot.

The police showed up a few hours later. They searched the apartment until they came across the scared five year old. His only testimony was that he heard gun shots as his parents where killed. He was too scared of what that evil person had done to his parents to even want to testify. He was left in police custody to protect him from the person who had killed his parents in cold blood. The police didn't know what that person wanted to do or if Eren was safe out there while this menace was out and about.

The investigation didn't take long to find the man responsible for it. He was tried and found guilty. Afterwards Eren slipped through the cracks of the foster care system. Child care services forgot him.

He fell in with a rough crowd. He was soon stealing just to survive in the world. He started stealing food just to survive. He attend the school and got the free lunch given to kids who had no income source during the school yesr for breakfast and lunch, but had to steal full time during the summer. He eventually met a group of kids who where just like him. Forgotten by the system that never cared in the first case.

He eventually got arrested for armed robbery he helped comitt with other kids. That was not good. He was now being arrested by the same people that caught his parent's murderer.

On his trail the DA made the decision to allow him only to go to Juvinile Hall. Though his accomplishes that where teens where tried as adults. He had taken a plea deal, well technically his lawyer had just taken it for him. It was the way she thought he would be taken off the streets and have a good life.

Eren had just stayed quiet. He knew his rights, but an adult had to know them better. He never really asked to say anything either. People could be bad and he had to be corrected. Things he loved to do always seemed to go wrong.

His first few weeks in the detention center where rough. School went well but Eren's nice happy go lucky attitude annoyed everyone else. They just could not stand it. Eventually Eren just stopped trying to make friends. He didn't want to bug anyone at all. He still wore wholly clothes and everything like that. He just thought it made him look cooler. He typically played with the dogs that were kept at the detention center to help youths like him stay calm. Granted he was always more of the type to only enjoy the company of those who where kind to him, and at the moment that was only the dogs.

When he turned thirteen he was moved up to the teenage detention facility. There he met who he thought would be the one he marries. His name was Johnson. Eren had never met a more attractive male. The other was only two years older than him.

Johnson introduced Eren to kinks, such as being someone else's pet. Eren didn't realize that 13 was not old enough to consent and had agreed to keep it secret from he guards and teachers. Besides the sex always felt good, and he grew to quite enjoy the taste of sperm while he was the pet of Johnson.

It was one of those things that he couldn't help. During the years he was there he never really got to understand that he shouldn't be doing this on command the way Johnson had programmed him to.

As time wore on he found out that his record had been sealed to make sure he still had a shot at college. He had a 4.0 GPA that he had carried since Kindergarten. He prided himself off that. He also had a special talent at art and cooking. Sometimes if the guys in charge of the prisoners where feeling generous he would be allowed to cook the meals. He just liked doing it and some people would never understand him.

He got into some fights but someone always just had to push his buttons. No could figure out why but he loved having his hair all messed up. It was just the way he liked it. No one dared tell him that girls wouldn't find it attractive, granted that probably wouldn't have made him change his mind.

He seemed to enjoy his own freedoms a lot. He never really asked anyone to tell him what was going to be best for him in the realm of education, he was a very independent you man. He enjoyed getting praised by Johnson. He was always happy to get that and be allowed sex later on that night.

Finally he reached the point where it was time to be released. He and Johnson got on the same day. He was so excited. He waited for Johnson to come over and propose, but that isn't what happened,

He didn't know who this chick was but Johnson hugged and kissed her. Then his mouth dropped open as Johson as got on his knee and asked her to marry him.

That night he cried into a pillow all night. The next day he was set to be taken to a small town and spend the rest if his child hood there. Now he made a promise to himself. He promised he would never love again, because he never wanted to be hurt again.

When he arrived the next day he met his new family. Two cops in Levi and Erwin, his foster brother Reiner and his boyfriend Bertolt, his foster sister Mikasa and her girlfriend Annie, his other foster brother Connie and his girlfriend Sasha, his other foster sister Historia and her girlfriend Ymir, and his final foster brother Jean and his boyfriend Marco. He hadn't expected it but Riener had three dogs, an English mastiff name Colassol, a great dane named titan, and a German Shepard named Rouge. After introductions Eren was allowed to travel freely. Curfew was midnight but he could stay over at someone else's place if he texted either Levi or Erwin.

He wound up heading out. He supposed this town was nice, but seeing his siblings with their loves sort of made him jealous of a feeling he could never have.

He somehow wound up at the park. He couldn't help but smile and laugh seeing Children playing with each other and their dogs. This was just a very nice place to be.

He stopped when he heard someone crying. He looked very concerned as he hurried to this crying. He froze when he saw a blond haired boy around his age. He knew this feeling, a feeling that brought him nothing but pain, yet he still desired it. He could feel this already. He would fight it but this kid needed help.

He noticed that there was a kitten stuck in the tree. He hurried over and started to climb up the tree. He got the kitten and brought it back to the blond.

"Shh you are to pretty to cry." He whispers in the blond's ear as he hands the cat back. He kissed the blond's cheek before regaining control of himself and getting out of there. He ran afraid that if he stayed he would fall for this kid, and he couldn't have that, instead he left the blond standing there, staring at him.

Feeling an odd attraction to the kid with holey jeans and messy hair, everything his mom had always told him was bad and wrong and evil, yet he found it attractive, and this kid had saved his precious kitten, so he couldn't be that bad, could he?

Later that night Eren found himself staying awake thinking about the blond. That innocent little smile when he got the kitten back, those beautiful blue eyes, and that shiny blond hair, it was all so great. He finally closed his eyes and drifted into dream land, and there all he could do was have dreams about that blond, and his own impure desires.

The blond that same night laid there in his bed. He had been born and raised Catholic, and had always been told homosexuality was then work of the devil, but that boy who saved his kitten wasn't, he was a saint. How could you not love a saint?

He thought of that brown messy hair and the holey clothing, especially those jeans, those beautiful jeans he wore. Eventually the blond drifted to dream land, and was overtaken by his impure dreams about this boy, impure dreams he had never had about a girl.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin meet once more, now at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part I did my best to describe each boy's reaction to this new found love, I really worked hard on it

Eren woke the next morning. He knew what he had dreamt of was not what he wanted to. He didn't want to go through this sadness again. Love had only ever brought him pain, and he did not want to be hurt again. He ate his breakfast silently. He heard his brother Reiner bragging about how he and Bertolt where going to the Iorn Maiden concert soon and he just shrugged it off. Sure it would be nice to have someone to share that sort of excitement with, but love was pain to him. He never wanted to feel that sensation, that sweet, sweet sensation ever again.

 _"Damn it Yeager! You already tried that once, and it brought nothing but pain to your heart. Don't ever make that stupid, stupid, stupid mistake again. People like you can never be loved, by anyone, let alone a sweet attractive blond male of German decent."_  He thinks to himself. This could lead nowhere any good. It had never worked out before, the love of his life had just been using him. He was never going through that again. He just couldn't take another heart break like that. It was nothing he would recover from, and it would push him to a bad place if he allowed it to happen. It would never happen again, he had promised himself that.

Meanwhile on the other side of town the blond was slowly, but surly awaking. He had never had a dream quite like that. The messy haired kid from yesterday had and him had been doing things of the most impure nature. He blushed realizing that he had erected. " _Damn wet dreams. Why did they have to bother me?"_ He thinks to himself. He gets out of the soiled underwear and puts it on his hamper with the other clothes. That was just flat out embarrassing. He changed into his fresh clothes. He was alone for the day. His parents where out of town on business. He looked down with a smile and petted his kitten Mika. He figured his dog Lolly was somewhere around here laying down. She always was like the lazy dog she is. He was nowhere near prepared for the first day of school, but hey you have things you have to do as a teen. His thoughts kept wandering back to that dream, and how attractive the messy brown haired boy was.

" _Damn it Armin!_ _You are a catholic! Catholic! You do not let the work of the devil that is homosexuality ruin your pure thoughts! How dare you feel attracted to another male? Let alone a male that wears jeans with holes in them and has messy hair and allows his shirt to be untucked? Well quite easily obviously? But how can you be so sinful?"_ Armin interrogated himself. Why was he feeling such impure thoughts towards this boy? Why was he being punished by the devil? No.....according to his pastor god had also made gay people and they where natural? Why where his parents like that? But it wasn't natural for him, Armin decided. There was no way, just no way he had feelings for this other boy. His hormones where just acting up, yeah that had to be it. There was no way he felt actual love towards the other boy. Just other boys felt like that towards boys, not him. He just couldn't love another boy like that, he never would. He had scared himself for nothing, yes that was it. He had nothing to fear he was normal. This was good that he decided to be normal.

That day at school things would take a turn for the worst. Armin was sitting on his usual spot for breakfast. He didn't really eat at home as there was no one else ever there to eat with him. It was really quite boring to eat alone and he didn't really like eating alone anyways. That is when Eren walked in. His heart practically skipped a beat looking out the blond. Mother nature seemed determine to make her call not only known, and heard, but she wanted it answered. Well, neither Eren or Armin wanted to answer that call.

Both boys ate their lunch on opposite ends of the table, it was the best way to not see eachother while eating. Granted of they suspected the other wasn't looking they would sneak a quick peek at the other and try and memorize the face the other had and make it last in their memory for others. They just had to deny their feelings for each other, it couldn't be that hard right? After all so many people had never gone about before despite having mutual interest, and the other though that they weren't good enough to date the other. It was torture for them, to have these feelings and not to be able to act on them. It pained Eren beyond belief to not be able to handle his feelings the way he was used to. Armin felt even more pain as non of this ever seemed to work out well just for him. Both boys managed to finish their breakfast. Their luck they where nerds who arrived at least an hour early to this school, so they had some time to just wander around. The library wasn't open so they both wandered. Somehow they had to use the bathroom at the same time.

After they where done they came face to face. Both boys where staring into each other's eyes, thinking those same impure thoughts they had been thinking since the previous day. Neither could deny they where wanting it, or that they where thinking it all. The only thing they could do was stand there in an awed silence at how attractive the other boy was. The brown messy haired boy with holes and the arian coconut had met face to face. Now no words could describe how they felt. Their breaths just seemed to stand still, in a sweet, beautiful, wonderful, loving silence.

"You're the boy from yesterday." Armin said eith everything flowing back into his head. The way the other boy had saved his cat. The way he seemed so calm and beautiful climbing the tree. The way he had brought the kitten safely back to him. The way he had spoken so, so softly. The way he had treated Armin like a princess. Those words, those gorgeous, generous, comforting words the other had spoken, as if he where a prince preparing to propose to a princess, or a night wanting to take a lady's hand in marriage. Yes those beautiful, wonderful, loving words. They took Armin's breath away just thinking about them. He searched his memory. They had to be in there, the other was just to swift tongued to have not left those words forever in there with an impression. If he could find them he would be happy throughout the entire day. It was like an old silent movie. His lips moved but no sound came out. Why was it so hard to remember? They had to be in here some where. Wait, here they came. It was becoming clearer. Suddenly, they where clear.  _"You're_   _too pretty_   _to cry."_

Eren nods. "I am. My name is Eren Yeager. I hate seeing people cry, and attractive arian coconuts like yourself are no different." Eren didn't know why he had just said that. His brain was screaming, " _No! Stop it! You can't fall in love again!"_ While his heart screamed something absolutely different. It told him to bravely profess his love for the other boy, even though they had just met. He couldn't help it though. " _Damn hormones."_ Eren cursed himself. He couldn't control it. And they still had twenty minutes until class. This was an opportunity, but he hated it.

"I never did thank you for saving my kitten." Armin said staring deep into those coffee nut brown eyes Eren had. His own eyes as light blue as the sky above, right into Eren's, at that moment they started to become lost, lost in their own little world. It was almost as if nothing else existed at that point. Just them, and that bathroom, at that moment, and everything else had disappeared. It made Armin long for a kiss right on his lips from the messy haired ruined jeans young man before him. This was like no feeling before, excitement.

"Well how did you want to thank me?" Eren asked the other boy. He had yet again forgotten to ask for a name. He was just as lost in this moment and was turning beat red. He would never be able to fully understand what was going on here. The moment was real and it was making him get really hot. He desired something he had vowed never to ever do again, because he vowed never to love again. However, this was different. It felt good and not dangerous. By now Eren's brain was screaming, but Eren didn't pay attention.

Armin never answered. He just brought Eren's lips to his. Then things became a blur. In the heat of the moment their lips moved together and Eren's tongue slid into Armin's mouth. The sounds they made where crude but no one was around to hear them. How long the make out session lasted neither of them knew. It happened so fast that neither knew how to describe it. All they knew was they where right there and then. They enjoyed each  other's company. There was just no stopping them from the this. It took them a bit but they finished the kiss.

Eren looked at the blond. No this couldn't be happening. He couldn't let this happen again. He ran out crying. He was absolutely terrified of what was happening now, he was not wanting to fall in love again. He ran as best he could from the other boy. He kept running and he couldn't stop. Why had he done that? Why had he set himself up to fall into a position of weakness again. No one would ever love him or need him in that way. Why couldn't his heart except what his brain was trying to tell the stupid thing?

He ran right into the courtyard. He had fifteen minutes before class started. He had managed to escape so he could clear his head. He walked through the flower bushes. This place calmed him greatly. Granted he was still haunted by what was going through his brain right now. The kiss. He shook his head. This wasn't the way he wanted this to go down at all. He felt like nature was trying to torture him with the one thing he would never have, true love. He thought he had experienced it once, and it had hurt him, never again.

" _Contain it Eren."_ He thinks to himself. " _Why can't you contain it? Damn it all to hell this isn't helping you. Love will do absolutely nothing but bring you pain again. Ignore it. Ignore it like you have never ignored anything before. First thing you are doing when you move out on your own is getting a dog, they are loyal, they won't break your heart like people will. It will be a good life. I promise you just get over that blond."_ Eren didn't know who he thought he was fooling. There was no way it would be fooling himself.

He kept walking and frowning. He could hardly get this kid out of his head. Why was the blond so predominant in his thought? He guessed he just couldn't get rid of that silly idea of love after all. Just perfect and with only ten minutes until class. He was just over all stressing out over this. He wanted the love to just gi away. How could someone love him ever find love. It was far more than he deserved, otherwise he would have never been back stabbed by his first love, after all how could someone ever fall for him?

Eren walked on. He started to think about a television show he had once seen. Disney's Hercules. He had heard Meg's song and he started to hum it. At one one point he started to sing the lyrics. "No way, no how, no I won't say it now, no way no how, I won't say I'm in love. No way, no how, now I won't say it now....." He suddenly broke down in tears. "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." He continued to sob into his hands. This was just not working, he didn't want to love.

" _How could she let herself fall in love again? How could she even begin to have the heart to try again? Why did she think he would be any different from the other man she dated? How could she do something that he could never do? Why is she so in love with some guy? How could she be so stupid to love again?"_ He wondered if they could even get out of love now. He hated this helpless feeling and like he was absolutely a slave to his own emotion. He looked at his watch, he had better get to class.

Meanwhile Armin had been left in the bathroom. His heart was beating faster than ever before. He had never kissed anyone before like that he could hardly take this. He was his mother's boy, and his mom didn't raise a gay man, she raised a perfectly heterosexual son. He just could no longer fight this anymore. He could hardly fight off his feelings.

" _Damn it Armin! Why are you letting those impure thoughts get the best of you? You are not in love with that boy! You are a perfectly heterosexual catholic male. Nothing will change that."_  He lied to himself as he walked slowly towards his first period class.


	3. Lab Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the day at school, the boys slowly judge themselves for their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your everyday gay problems really.

Eren arrived in his first period class. Today was not the best day for him. He was still thinking about that damned kiss, and that perfect arian boy. This just was not the way to go. He still had three minutes to mull this over, and it was torture. He may not be overly fond of math, but it would at least get his head off of Armin, someone he could never ever have. He sighed as he messed up his hair more. He wanted the other students to know he wasn't one for social behavior. He gave on kid the death stare and he sat far away. Good that's how Eren liked it. He started to look towards the teacher as she makes her way to the front before the bell rings.

Eren knew he looked like one of the kids that hardly payed attention, and that's the way he liked it. In all actuality he payed close attention. He did have the perfect 4.0 GPA to maintain, and that wasn't easy. He rather did enjoy being the one to impress teachers, but he had asked the teachers to keep his GPA and grades secret from the other kids. He preferred being in the shadows of everyone else, that is just how it was. He never wanted to be the one kid everyone envied. He was no one to admire, not yet, what remained to see was if he could stay on the right path.

He groaned but gave a brief introduction to himself before sitting back down. He hated things like this, and he still had two more periods that day. Great just what he wanted. Well he would just have to power through this. He had to.

He worked through the assignment. He figured the others where probably starring at him not matter how much he seemed not to move at all under the pressure. He just did the assignment. That was his life at school. He would never be the social light, he would never ever go anywhere near the others, because what could talking to people ever do him? He was already in some danger of people finding him out. He moved through this. He already had these concepts down and it was pretty easy. He wasn't going to let this class define his day. He left as the bell ring, and once again, thoughts of that perfect arain coconut in Armin danced through his head.

" _God damn it Eren! This is not the way you do things. You don't fall in love! You push love to the back of your head! You don't get that privilege! It isn't meant for you. It's stuff for people that are like the prince charming in fairy tails, or those stupid ass Ken dolls from Barbie, but not you! You are a kid who could never please anyone, ever. No one wants to dance with you, fuck you, let alone kiss you! What hopeful stupidity is that?"_ Eren demands himself to answer, of course he knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Armin Arlert had made his way to his first period class. He had always taken a liking to having Language Arts first period, like this year. He enjoyed the fact he excelled most in it. He had his best subject first thing in the morning. That was the biggest reward he could have asked for. He always sat in the front with his pencils ready and of course his student ID for when they needed to check out the books. He felt like he was the strongest when he was in here, at least normally he did. Right now, he felt very weak. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. It wandered right back to that kiss. The feeling, the way the other held him. It was amazing in every way, but he felt so wrong for liking it, for wanting it, but he couldn't help it. He almost cried but pulled himself together as the teacher went to the front of the room.

He stood up and proudly introduced himself when his turn came. He was probably the most enthusiastic student in there. Everyone else seemed board and stuff as the introduced themselves. That was always a great idea, not. He just wished that others took this part of the day seriously. He never got a good reaction and that made him sad. He sat back down and prepared for the assignment. That was his job in school after all, and he did it well. Perfect 4.0 every year since Kindergarten. That was his pride and joy.

Armin sat there and read. First book of the year, in cold blood. This was horrific. The crime and way it was ignored by the murders started to scare him. These two had no shame and no real empathy or sympathy for their murder victims, they even joked about it and tried to come up with more crimes based off it. Disgusting. He shivered as he kept reading. When it was five minutes to bell to leave everyone started to pack up. Armin followed the example. He probably would have kept reading otherwise and that could have been disastrous. He found his mind once again wandering to thoughts of the kiss, and to messy haired Eren.

" _Damn it Armin! You are catholic! You can't act on these impure thoughts so don't think them! Why do you even find him attractive anyways? He isn't some good guy at all. He has bad everything in his appearance screamed it. He is.....but damn he's hot."_ Armin felt his tears rolling but he wiped the tears away and hurried on towards second period.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren had lunch right after first period. Thank god he didn't have lunch with the arian cocnut, that filled his head and heart with desires, all while his head screamed no. He knew this was going to be a long time. He sat through lunch and didn't say much. His foster brother's and sister's didn't really pressure him. Marco tried to get him to say something, but that didn't quite work out. They could all tell Eren wasn't going to open up to them. He was a stubborn boy.

After lunch he had art. Inside he ignored other kids much like normal today. However, he heard it would be a free art day, so he could draw and color whatever he liked. His mind began to wonder. His pencil met paper and that was it.

Soon he drew a face that he at first didn't recognize. Then he began to color. His eyes filled with terror but he couldn't stop. It was that Armin kid. He smiled a little but it instantly faded from his face. It just wasn't the best thing for him. He felt sad now, he could never have Armin. He started to cry again. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

The teacher walked by at that point. "Oh dear, well young man. Your secret is safe with me. Now please do not cry, at least not where the others can see."

Eren nods and wipes his tears. He hid the drawing. He fled the class as quickly as he could after the bell rang. He wasn't sticking around. This would be the worst thing he could possibly do on his own. He just new this was bad if someone saw his drawing. Bad boy fell for the loser child boy, a love doomed to fail, and it hurt.

" _I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! How could you fall in love again? It hurt you bad enough last time! Why are you doing this again?"_ He cried as he ran towards third period, his science class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin started right off in second period, his history period. Yet another area he excelled in. He went right to class and had last lunch.

All class long they had a discussion about great romances throughout history. This added to Armin's desires for Eren and it hurt like hell. It got so bad he was near tears. It always had to be him this stuff happened to. He sighed.

During lunch Armin drew Eren's face. This was bad. His desires where out of control. He whimpered and started to cry. He hid in the bathroom for the remainder of lunch. It was just horrible. He could not enjoy this any less. Oh well, he never was the most in love one.

" _Armin! Pull yourself together!"_ He commands himself to no avail. " _You can't possibly love this guy...can you? Wy are you letting these emotions run you? How could you fall in love with another male, especially one like him? How could you ever love the bad boy? You can't just be a good normal Catholic boy. I seriously doubt my belief about me not being gay."_ He thought as he made his way to third period.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren walked into science class. He made his way to the seat he was told was his. This was much better. He was finally starting to not think about the kiss. It made things so much easier. He was freer now not thinking about the kiss. Then everything changed, there he was, Armin Arlert had walked into the classroom, and was told to sit down next to him. Now the real problems would begin, all yesr long he would be lusting for Armin, his lab partner. This wasn't good, in fact, it was terrible.

Armin had finally gotten that kiss out of his head, drawing Eren's face had been just the trick. He walked happily into his science class, his third and finale period of the day. His smile instantly faded when he realized he was sitting next to Eren. Great now he was standing at the gates to being cast out by his family, and the reason was sitting right next to him hear in science class. This was going to be a long year.

Eren was hesitant to stand up. He did and he introduced himself. He was a complete mess though. He could tell just bu the way most people where looking at him, he probably came off as just another messy haired bad boy freak. He quite enjoyed the looks on their faces though when Armin unexpectedly stepped forward to defend him. This was just amazing. He had never had someone do this before. He was amazed by all of this, and they seemed to be silenced by Armin's words. This was just the best first day of school Eren could ask for, despite the whole kiss and the desire for the person he would bever ever have. Sometimes things worked out in the best way.

Armin wasn't quite sure what made him defend Eren, but he did. Maybe it was because he thought it unfair that other students where so loudly and so cruel ridiculing him like that. After he was done defending Eren he introduced himself, to the group of students that new him as most likely to graduate valid Victorian. He already had their respect. He had everything handed to him thanks to his position in the community. All the service he had done with church, all the people he had helped with school, all the animals he played with and helped get adopted. He was definitely the most respected kid in high school.

Class was amazing, they learned about natural selection. Someone joked about it not doing it's job and people laughed. Eren didn't find it that funny. He figured he must be the odd one out.

Suddenly he heard Armin's voice really low next to him. "I can't stop thinking about the kiss. I know it's wrong, but my parents are out of town, come over after school and we can figure this out." He suggests in a small whisper. The blush grew on Eren's face. There was no way he could ever say no.

"Yes. A million times yes." He managed to keep his voice down low enough so others couldn't hear. Eren may have said yes but his head screamed no. Ever fiber of his being was screaming no it's a bad idea, but Eren didn't care. His heart had over powered his logic, but unknown to everyone else, tears rolled down his cheek.


	4. Night Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the two are getting to know each other better, what will they do while bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren and Armin decide to go to Armin's together, nothing could go wrong right?

Eren was excited for what was happening as the bell rang. He was finally going home with Armin after they talked all the beginning of class about it. Eren's heart raced the whole time. He just saw the perfect shade of blond that Armin's coconut bowl had. His heart raced looking at him. It was amazing, and then other's beautiful eyes shown with a passion as he spoke about how much he loved the concept of science and everything one could do with it. He had the greatest shine in his eyes as he spoke about his favorite way to cook meatloaf. He felt his mouth watering just hearing about this. Armin was so cute when he spoke about things that made him happy. It was amazing to hear Armin sound so happy. When the boy finally stopped for a few seconds Eren decided he would talk about his cooking skill as well.

"Well Armin, I must say I my self am a pretty good cook. I learned quite a bit when I was younger. I think I can set you up with really good food. I promise you that. I can cook all around quite well. I want to be a chef when I am older." He was quite proud of his accomplishments there. He was by far the most popular cook when he was back in Juvenal Hall. Once he was old enough that  was. He had always worked really hard, and cooking and art came to him naturally. He was rather fond of this. He  wanted to take Armin by his face and kiss him again more. Granted, he was not going to do that while they walked, he had seen some confederate flags on this street, and several yards with crosses in them. He didn't want to get Armin in any sort of trouble here. And he knew just how bad religious whack jobs could be.

Armin led them up a driveway now. "Eren, I have to be blunt, my parents can't know we are having this make shift date okay? We are Catholics, and my parents would never except me being homosexual. Or the fact that I am having a makeshift date with a bad boy. Especially one in your beautiful attire." Armin says as they stop outside the gate to the house. It was hard to have to explain this, but the blond did not want to lose Eren, nor did he want his parents to find out and forbid their love. That would kill him. Besides, he wanted to really see what was going to happen between him and Eren. This was like a dream to meet someone as great as Eren. He could tell Eren wasn't really bad. He just had an odd fashion sense, and a weird love for having messy hair. It really was something only Eren would really love, and make sure he always had a messy head. The sun caught the other's hair and facial features in ways that made Armin feel like his heart would race until it busted out of his chest. 

"Of course Armin, I wouldn't want to start any family drama. That would not be at all what I want. I don't know what I want for sure. I just know I don't want you to have any drama with your family, or be the cause of it." Eren says as they enter the gate. He was quite interested in protecting Armin's faith and life as he knew it. The way he did it would have to be this way. Otherwise he would never be fully open to everything that he was once so proud of, besides how could he expect to live with himself as he harmed other people in his own pursuit of love. He smiled a bit as they stopped before the door. It was a nice little home, had an American flag, there was a cross in the yard, cliche, but sort of cute when he thought about it. The flag was the only thing that really set this house apart from the others. It didn't sport the rebel flag, odd enough as that was, he was glad Armin's family was not completely bigoted.

Eren was caught completely off guard when Armin opened the door and they where tackled by a huge white dog. Eren felt sweat roll down his cheek looking up at it. He didn't expect this was the biggest reason he was nervous. He had no problem with large dogs or being tackled.

Armin chuckled. "Lolly sit!" He commanded as the dog sat down on Eren. Eren made an oof sound that signified the weight now squarely on his stomach. He looked at the large do for a few moments before it started licking him.

Eren laughed at this. He was used to dogs at this point. He didn't try and resist. He was perfectly ok with the kisses. Though he was relieved as Armin got the big dog off him. He sat up wiping his face. He smiled a bit. "Armin, warn me next time ok?" He asks with a laugh as they head inside. This was already a great night for him.

Around six  o'clock they ordered a pizza. Eren and Armin talked and bonded a bit over the pizza. It was delicious. Eren had put an arm around Armin at some point. At some point Armin had turned his head to ask a question, and Eren planted a kiss to his lips.

Later that night, they where sharing Armin's bed, neither had shirts or pants on because it was very warm. Eren looked into Armin's eyes. "Armin, you are so hot." Eren says as his hands slip to his own crotch. He felt the hardness of his own cock. He then began to message it and moan. He could hear Armin gasp a bit at Eren's sudden bold move here. Eren moaned again as he squeezed a little on his cock.

Armin hesitated for a moment, then he felt his own boner. Soon his hands slipped into his underpants too. He joined Eren in masturbating and moaning. He was shocked by his willingness to do this, but it felt good. He felt good though, and his moans sounded excellent with Eren's.

They both erected at the same time before snuggling up and going to sleep. They where exhausted from their long day at school, and with each other.


End file.
